


The Depths I Reach

by killthwight



Category: X/1999
Genre: CLAMPkink, F/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short entry for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/clampkink/">CLAMP kinkmeme</a>, prompt: <i>Yuuto kisses Satsuki in front of Beast. Beast decides to 'help' Satsuki by tying Yuuto up for her benefit. Basically, the kink is: computer bondage sex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths I Reach

The cables feel cold even through the layers of cloth covering his arms, tightening, gripping, constricting. His arms and legs are pulled wide apart and he hangs in the air, knowing he could be torn to pieces like a Christian heretic. But he smiles.

He asks Satsuki, as kindly and as softly as he can, to let him go.

Instead he is thrown forcefully against the concrete floor and she watches.

He hears joints pop and fabric rip and something breaking, but he keeps smiling.

When he looks up Satsuki is hesitant, her fists trembling and he realizes she has a cable connected to her neck. She looks at him and turns around, screaming the computer’s name.

Yuuto might be indulgent but he is not fragile. He searches for any liquid present in the endless pipes that run the underground. A precaution, if you will. He feels the water vibrate distantly, humming in the old copper pipes, ready and impatient.

It seems the computer does not know this. He tests it, pulls hard on his restraints and is rewarded with further coils of cable intertwining up to his elbows and knees.

This is when Satsuki finally looks at him, hesitation gone. “BEAST said that you are a gift,” she says, walking towards him. “A gift for me to use as I please. He thinks you offended me with that kiss.”

Of course the computer had to misinterpret his jest. “And did I?”

“No.” She is now standing right between his legs, voice quiet and impassive as always. “What do you want me to do?”

“Your worst, Satsuki-chan.”

She waits a moment, examining, and he knows when she makes her decision as the smaller cables run up his thighs, press against pelvis, free his shirt from his trousers and snake up his chest. “My, my, Satsuki-chan,” his voice hitches as cool metal grazes soft, delicate flesh.

Yes, this isn’t her worst, but it will do.


End file.
